13
by kalika sevde
Summary: Mungkin Bella memiliki kesialan lebih dari yang Edward bayangkan. Bahkan hingga detik ini, ketika keabadian telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupnya, meninggalkan kefanaan dalam mata coklat dan rona indah di pipinya, rupanya kesialan itu tidak juga berkurang.


13

Twilight © Stephenie Mayer

Warning: fluff and typo.

Happy Reading ^_^

13

Mungkin Bella memiliki kesialan lebih dari yang Edward bayangkan. Bahkan hingga detik ini, ketika keabadian telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupnya, meninggalkan kefanaan dalam mata coklat dan rona indah di pipinya, rupanya kesialan itu tidak juga berkurang.

Membuat Edward tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin makhluk kecil spesies manusia bernama Isabella Swan mampu membuat kesialan menghampirinya dalam radius tiga mil. Membuat Edward pusing bukan main – padahal definisi pusing tidak akan pernah masuk dalam kamus istilah vampir. Begitu sialnya hingga sanggup membuat Edward berandai-andai untuk bisa 'membotolkan' kesialannya lalu memusnahkan si botol hingga tak menjadi senjata pemusnah masal. Untung saja kesialan tidak bisa menular, berimbas mungkin iya.

Hari itu Edward sedang berdiri di depan jendela rumah, memperhatikan Renesmee dan Jacob yang sudah benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Tidak, Edward bukannya mau menerkam leher Jacob karena tidak sengaja 'meng _imprint_ ' gadis kecilnya, ia hanya butuh pengalih perhatian.

Hari ini 12 September, besok ulang tahun Bella. Dan kebiasaan Bella tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah ia menjadi makhluk _immortal_. Ia tidak suka perayaan dan hadiah. Tidak ada vampir waras yang makan kue tart dan wine saat salah satu keluarganya berulang tahun, begitu katanya.

Mungkin kalau diganti dengan beberapa Rusa Bagal Bella tidak akan begitu marah? Atau mungkin beberapa ekor Beruang Grizly atau Singa gunung? Tidak tidak tidak itu terlalu mengerikan bahkan untuk pesta ulang tahun seorang vampir.

Ayo berpikirlah Edward. Bagaimana kalau dua – mungkin tiga atau empat kalau Renessmee ikut dan dapat dipastikan Jacob tidak akan mau tinggal – tiket ke Kalifornia? Bella mungkin akan menyukainya. Ia akan senang sekali bisa bertemu Renee.

"Huh!" Alice mendengus dari puncak tangga.

Benar, terlalu panas, terlalu terang. Bisa-bisa kami hanya bisa keluar di malam hari dan pada akhirnya kami benar-benar akan terlihat seperti vampir.

"Memangnya kau sudah dapat ide mau memberinya apa Alice?" dengusku setengah gusar. Kami sama bingungnya sekarang. "Dia tidak suka hadiah yang melibatkan banyak uang, kalau kau lupa. Jadi singkirkan _shoping_ dari kepalamu Alice," tambahku saat Alice baru akan membuka mulut. Alice mencibir dan duduk di anak tangga paling bawah sambil menekuk bibirnya.

Sebagai makhluk _immortal_ yang tak pernah tidur, menghamburkan beberapa dolar tidak akan menjadi hal yang merugikan. Bisa dibilang itu sudah menjadi ritual wajib untuk keluarga Cullen. Terlebih Alice dengan kegiatan gila _shoping_ nya. Bella masih terlalu manusiawi.

"Kami sudah punya rumah dan … semuanya! Apalagi yang akan aku berikan?!" aku bergumam sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut.

"Itu dia!" Pekik Alice riang sambil menari-nari turun dari tangga.

"Kau benar. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau mengurungkan niatmu." Kataku setelah membaca isi kepala Alice yang kutahu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku – bah!

"Kita harus mencoba!" Alice mencebik tidak terima.

"Tidak!"

"Aku tahu kau akan setuju. Sampai jumpa nanti malam Edward." Alice tertawa dan berjalan lambat-lambat – sampai tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia – hanya untuk mengejekku.

Arggh … sudahlah. Ide konyol ini patut dicoba. Walaupun Bella mungkin akan merajuk selama beberapa … yah menit, atau mungkin jam karena menjadi bulan-bulanan Emmet.

13

Alice yang memegang kemudi saat kami sampai di restoran untuk menemui J. Dia bilang karena Porsche-kuning-mengilat-sialan ini miliknya, maka dialah yang seharusnya dapat hak untuk mengemudi. Kami tidak mungkin memakai Volvoku karena itu akan membuat Bella curiga. Kesialan ganda.

Aku dan Alice sampai di restoran sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah diperkirakan Alice. Kami memulai transaksi segera setelah J tiba. Ia berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangan sutra, tampak setengah gugup. Setelah beberapa basa-basi membosankan kami meninggalkan restoran dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Alice berceloteh senang karena dia sudah menyelesaikan dekorasi kecil-kecilan – dan semua orang tahu kecil-kecilan versi Alice itu artinya meriah bagi kamus sebagian besar orang terlebih Forks – untuk pesta ulang tahun Bella.

Aku berusaha membayangkan reaksi Bella ketika membuka kado dari kami – karena Alice selalu mengalihkan pikirannnya dengan menerjemahkan hymne perang kedalam bahasa hindi lalu sandi korea dan sebagainya. Mungkin dia bakal berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangan ke udara dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Cara marahnya 'kan sama dengan Charlie.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Edward, jangan pasang wajah frustasi begitu," sengit Alice.

"Ukh, terserah kau sajalah."

13

"KEJUTAN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BELLA!" semua orang menyambut Bella dengan gembira. Ada yang menebar confetti, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa karena sedari tadi aku terfokus pada Bella. Alice berteriak dalam pikirannya bahwa ekspresiku mengacaukan kejutan yang telah dia susun. 'Cobalah relaks Edward,' katanya.

"Oh, wow." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Bella.

Kemudian, seperti pesta-pesta yang lain, Alice mengambil alih. "Ayo, ayo, kau lama sekali."

Bella memutar matanya. Jujur saja, kadang-kadang aku pikir Bella tidak berubah sedikitpun. Yah, kecuali warna matanya. Atau kulitnya. Atau taring dan kekuatannya. Pokoknya dibalik fisiknya – yang juga merupakan kekhasan fisik kami, indah dan kaku – dia masih tetap Bella. Bellaku yang manis, kikuk, dan kelewat sensitif.

"Kau tahu …," dia memulai dengan ekspresi malu – yang jelas sekali ditutupi dengan pura-pura memasang wajah datar, dasar artis payah. "Aku tidak pernah menghadiri acara ulang tahun vampir."

"Memangnya kau pikir pesta apa yang sedang kau hadiri?" potong Alice sambil nyengir. Bagus Alice.

"Uh, kau tahu maksudku." Bella melotot. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terbahak. Alice mencibir, 'Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk buka kado?'pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku ulangi. Aku tidak pernah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun vampir. Dan kelihatannya kita tidak bakal memotong kue, meniup lilin, atau _toast_. Jadi, apa yang vampir lakukan dipesta ulang tahun?"

Emmet tertawa tanpa ampun. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Rosalie. Gema tawanya bahkan menggetarkan pondasi rumah. Dia masih belum memaafkan kekalahan telaknya tahun lalu saat adu panco. Dasar.

Masalahnya, bukan hanya Emmet yang tertawa, Carlisle dan Esme juga. Hanya saja mereka tersenyum sopan, walaupun situasi ini memang agak menggelikan.

"Bella, sayang. Selamat ulang tahun," akhirnya Esme memutuskan untuk menyalamatkan Bellaku dari kemungkinan serangan jantung. Yang tentu saja tidak mungkin. Tapi ini 'kan Bella.

Lalu seperti biasa, Bella terperangkap dalam pelukan seerat cekikan sambil menerima ucapan selamat dengan canggung. Kemudian mata kami bersibobrok. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, lalu aku memeluknya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau ucapan selamat dan aku seharusnya berpura-pura ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu?" aku terkekeh saat Bella membalas pelukan dengan erat. "Hati-hati sayang, kau masih agak terlalu kuat."

"Maaf," bisiknya seraya mengendurkan pelukan. "Sudah terlanjur, dan aku tahu pasti kau bersekongkol dengan Alice."

"Tentu saja tidak," aku berkata sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menjauhkannya selengan supaya bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Bella memsang wajah datar, berusaha menjadi sesangar Singa saat bicara, "Lalu penjelasan apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk kado itu?" Bella mengangguk kearah tumpukan kado disudut ruangan. Aku menangkap kado dengan tulisan tangan Alice yang indah. _Dari Edward dan Alice_. Kerja bagus Alice.

"Bukan kado yang mahal. Lagi pula kita sudah menikah. Uangku juga uangmu, 'kan?" aku memasang wajah polos.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya mari kita buka kado dari 'Edward dan Alice' terlebih dahulu." Bella mendesah pasrah, kemudian berbalik dengan anggun dan berjalan kearah Nessie yang melompat-lompat disamping tumpukan kado. Esme dan Carlisle mengikuti jejak Bella berjalan ke seberang. Sementara Emmet dan Rose berjalan pelan masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

'Gara-gara kau,' gumamku saat melewati Alice.

Alice menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ayo Alice," Jasper merangkul Alice sambil nyegir.

Di seberang ruangan kulihat Bella mengambil kadoku dan Alice lalu memangku Nessie. "Ayo kita lihat apa yang _Mom_ dapatkan dari ayah dan bibimu," katanya manis. Nessie menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Bella.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau mau membantuku membukanya?" kemudian bungkus kado yang indah itu berubah menjadi cabikan saat Nessie membukanya dengan semangat. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o kecil yang lucu, ketika memegang benda persegi dengan ujung-ujung yang tajam. Masih dengan suasana hati yang gembira, ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Bella.

Bella mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Lalu mengedipkan mata dengan cepat – aku mulai berpikir untuk mendaftarkannya di _guinness_ _world of record_ untuk kategori kedipan mata tercepat di dunia – saat kemudian ia mulai mendongak.

"Kita dalam masalah." Bisikku dari sudut bibir. Alice sepertinya tidak mendengar karena ia malah melompat ke atas ke bawah seperti pegas yang kelewat bersemangat.

Kemudian geraman dan pekikan tertahan, setengah tidak percaya meluncur dari mulut Bella, "ALICE!" kemudian ia menghambur dan mengejar Alice yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa dengan suara sopranonya.

Aku hanya mengagguk takzim saat yang lain kebingungan dengan reaksi Bella. Carlisle lah yang kemudian mengambil inisiatif memungut kertas persegi kaku yang sempat dilempar Bella ke bawah sebelum menyerang Alice.

"Oh, ya ampun." Katanya kemudian sambil terkekeh. Ia menyerahkannya pada Esme yang membaca dengan suara lantang.

Catatan Kependudukan Sipil

Menyatakan bahwa di Seattle pada tanggal 14 sepetember, telah lahir putri dari pasangan Mr. Charlie Swan dan Mrs. Renee Swan bernama Isabella swan.

Emmet lah yang berhenti tertawa paling akhir. Kemudian ia berkata diantara sela tawanya, "Diantara semua hal yang membuat Bella mudah menarik bahaya, kau malah berpikir ini gara-gara angka keramat? 13? Yang benar!"

The end

Well, yeah. Ternyata butuh waktu lebih dari 4 tahun buat aku akhirnya selesai nulis fic ini. Bukan waktu yang bisa dibanggakan, tapi jelas cukup buat ngerasa ternyata aku nggak menelantarkan ide yang kadung datang. Hahaha, oh ya, salam kenal buat author dari fandom Twilight.


End file.
